A St Valentine's Day Gift
by Goddess001
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Ororo is feeling a little down, but someone comes home to give her a special Valentine's Day Gift. Please R&R This was reloaded Edited


A St. Valentine's Gift

_Goddess how I hate Valentine's Day_…Ororo thought as she sat at her desk, grading papers late into the night. It seemed like that was all she was doing. She didn't have a love life, so unlike Jean who had Scott and Marie who had Remy, she sat in her classroom grading the papers that could have waited until the morning. 

            That week contained one of the worst days for the resident weather witch. It was the dreaded February 14. So, Ororo found ways to busy herself during the day, and teaching history aided in filling up time that would have gone unused. It wasn't like she was trying to avoid her friends, no. She just didn't want to have to deal with them on Valentine's Day, especially then. 

            Couples all around the world were spending more time together, trying to find out that special thing to do on Valentine's Day. The one thing that would 'seal the deal' as Jean put it. Ororo sometimes wished that someone was there to plan something for _her_ on Valentine's Day.

            There were still three more days until St. Valentine's and Ororo wasn't sure if she could hold out much longer. She sighed and gathered up the scattered papers that lay across her desktop. The moon outside caught her eye, and Ororo had to stop to look up at the beautiful moon whose light shone off her silver tresses. 

            Ororo hurriedly took her things to her room and stepped out onto her balcony. She was grateful that she had the choice of choosing the room with the balcony, that way she could escape anytime that she felt pressured, closed in, or just that she needed to get away for a while after a hard mission.

            This was one of those times. Ororo held her arms out at her sides and floated up to the railing of her balcony and let the soft wind blow in her face, making her long hair flow behind her. 

            Even though Ororo didn't notice it, a motorcycle had pulled up to the driveway, engine running while the slight sound broke through nature's silence, but then it stopped abruptly. The engine quieted and silence resumed. Still, Ororo didn't notice. Her eyes remained closed, trying to connect with mother earth herself. 

            Suddenly, a voice called out to her and she was shaken from her thoughts as she realized who the voice belonged to. "Ororo?!? What are you doing up there?" it called and Ororo, who hadn't expected to hear that at all during the night, lost her footing on the railing, and went tumbling two-stories down.

            Her yelp was small and would have gone unnoticed to any normal person. But then again, Logan was not normal. He heard and tried his best as he held out his arms in attempt to catch the falling goddess. But instead of being the knight in shining armor, the goddess reacted quickly and floated down to Logan using her winds.

            "Storm what the hell was that all about?!" Logan asked grabbing her elbow when she touched the ground.

            At first, Ororo was taken aback and frankly, caught off guard when Logan reached out and grabbed her. Her senses were coming back one by one. "How dare you manhandle me Logan?" Ororo said in a harsh, hushed voice. "I was not trying to kill myself if that's what you think, and it wouldn't have worked anyway!"

            "Well if you didn't use your powers to save yourself, your body would have been scrambled egg on the front lawn, and not that I care or anything, but I don't think that Prof would have liked it very much," Logan replied grinning that wolfish grin that he always used to have plastered on his face.

            Ororo snatched her arm back and made a stern face. "Well thank you very much for caring Logan. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I will head back up to my room!" she yelled that last comment and then storming off to the front door. 

            It was locked. Just her luck, to be stuck outside with the Wolverine. "Ah c'mon darlin'. You know that ya can't resist my charm," Logan said striding over to Ororo who was frustrated enough as it was. Thunder boomed in the background and clouds began to form overhead. "Okay, okay! I get the point. I was just kiddin' Ro. I didn't mean to upset you that much."

            "You are too much Logan," Ororo sighed and then began to walk towards the backyard. "Come Logan, I'll get you something to eat. I am sure that you are hungry after your eight-month long adventure. Tell me, did you find what you were looking for?" she asked, eyes closed, acting as a teacher.

            "No, I didn't expect it to take as long as it did but, it gave me time ta think."

            "Really about what?" Ororo asked turning the knob on the kitchen door and entering without making a sound. She waited until Logan had followed into the small room, and then she shut the door quietly with a subtle click of the knob. 

            "About the whole X-Men thing, Marie mostly, and then…then there's Jean," Logan said softly hoping she didn't hear that last part.

            "Ah yes, the beautiful redhead. She's a married woman now Logan. I don't think that her _husband_ would like it much if you tried to get with his _wife_."

            "What? Is that like a hint?" Logan asked pulling a seat from the kitchen table. He watched Ororo move around the small kitchen, opening the refrigerator, pulling things out of the cabinets, and putting things in the microwave.

            "If you want to be frank, then yes it was."

            "Hehe," Logan laughed putting his feet up on the chair across from him. "Well you haven't changed since I left Ro. Maybe we should change the subject. How's Marie doin'?" he asked noticing that the weather had begun to change again.

            "No, I don't think so. What did you mean by that?"

            "By what?"

            "That I haven't changed? We did not really get too talk much when you were here and when we did, it always seemed that we were fighting. We never could have a civilized conversation about…about nothing in particular," Ororo said, taking the Veggie Pizza out of the microwave with one hand, and holding a beer in the other. She set them down in front of Logan.

            "Well what did you expect Ro? We're mutants I don't think we could have a normal conversation even if we wanted," Logan replied taking a bite of the pizza. "Thanks for the food and beer," he said out of the blue. Ororo nodded and watched him eat. "No offense Ro, but do you have any meat in that 'fridge?"

            Ororo watched Logan pick at the Veggie Pizza and she giggled. He stared down at her with a questioning look. "I'm sorry. Help yourself to the refrigerator Logan. I must be off to bed, I am becoming quite tired. Your room is still were it used to be and I think that you'll find everything in order," Ororo said as-a-matter-of-factly. 

She turned to leave when she hesitated, and turned on her heels to smile at him. It was warm and caring and for the first time in a long time, Logan felt peace. He offered that best smile he could come up with in return. "Welcome home," Ororo replied.

He watched as she stepped lightly up the staircase and headed to her room. Logan leaned back in his chair and stared at his food. Finally after thinking the situation over in his mind, he picked up his beer, downed it in one gulp, and then headed towards his own room. "What a way to be welcomed home…"

*          *          *          *          *

The next couple of days went by smoothly and even Marie, who didn't have that complete look of happiness in her eyes until Logan returned home, was more cheerful than ever. There was the fact that Jean always became tense and uneasy when in the same room with Logan. He noticed this and went out of his way just to trap Jean in an awkward situation.

Valentine's Day came so quickly that Ororo wished it would go by just as fast. Jean had gotten a breakfast in bed, which meant that everyone else had to fend for themselves, seeing that it _was_ Scott's turn to cook for the week. 

Ororo and Marie were sitting on the sofa in the living room talking about what they both were expecting for Valentine's. 

"Nothing," Storm stated clearly and unmoving.

"Why do you say that Ms. Munroe?" Marie asked sitting up slightly to get a better glance at her teacher. "Ah mean, Remy did know ya before he came to the mansion. He wouldn't jus' forget about ya like that."

Ororo giggled. "You certainly do not know my Remy very well."

"Why do ya say that Ms.--"

"Please," Ororo said holding up her hand. "Call me Ro." She resumed in answering Marie's unasked question. "Remy loves me as a brother would his sister, and for that matter he acts like a brother as well. I do not think he would mean to forget to get me something, not that he _has_ to," Ororo explained stopping to take a breath. "But I think he has been more preoccupied in finding the perfect gift for you than he would for me," she giggled again.

"Okay, okay. Ah see yer point," Rogue replied.  

Jean entered the room quietly and flopped down on the sofa next to Ororo, who now sat in the middle. "I have a problem Ro."

"Logan?"

"Well, no. More like…I'm pregnant."

"Is it Logan's?" Rogue asked impatiently. She covered her mouth with her hand. As soon as it escaped her lips, she regretted it. "Sorry."

"No! It is not Logan's! It is my HUSBAND'S!" Jean replied.

"She did not mean anything by it Jean," Ororo replied coming to the rescue. "Tell us what is wrong. Aren't you happy that you are pregnant?" 

"Well yes, I guess I am. It's just…when do I tell him? How do I tell him?" Jean asked. She looked genuinely worried.

"Don't worry Jean! It'll play out by itself! You'll know when it's the right time ta tell him," Marie offered. 

"Thanks."

Suddenly, two men entered the family area, both hiding something behind their backs. Scott went to stand in front of Jean and handed her a beautiful bouquet of flowers. There seemed to be thousands of them in that little bundle. Roses, orchids, tulips, and baby's breath were just the ones Ororo noticed off hand.

"Oh Scott! They're beautiful! I thought I already got my Valentine's gift this morning! You didn't have to do this," exclaimed Jean.

"There's more Jean. Why don't we head up to our room and have a nice little…"

"Hey! Me and Ro are only sittin' here One-Eye! Ah don't think that we need ta hear what y'all are gonna be doin' in that room o' yours tonight!" Rogue said holding her hands over her ears.

"I am going to have to agree with Marie on this one," Ororo muttered, giggling.

"Here chere. I got ya sometin in honor of de 'oliday," Remy said handing Marie a card and a single red rose. 

"Ah Remy! Ya didn't have ta do that sugah," she replied smiling, and taking the gift in her hands.

"Remy got sometin for de goddess too," he said handing her a box of chocolates. 

"Oh you shouldn't have," Ororo said sarcastically as she pointed to the little note on the box that read:

                        To Rogue

                        From Gambit 

"Hehe," Remy laughed nervously and snatched the card off the box. "Dis is jus a mistake chere. Remy wouldn't 'ave forgotten 'is favorite girl."

Ororo took that candy and handed it to Marie. "That's quite all right Remy," Ororo said, standing up and kissing Remy on his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day you two." Storm acknowledged both her student Marie and her old friend Remy. Then she turned to Scott and Jean. Ororo whispered it more to Jean than to Scott. "Happy Valentine's Day my friends." 

Logan stood in the doorway, blocking Ororo's way of escaping. He must have been standing there listening to the whole thing. For some reason Ororo was embarrassed and tried her best to avoid Logan's gaze as she also tried to get past him.

"If you'll excuse me Logan…"

"Actually Storm, I was lookin' for ya darlin'," Logan said bringing his hands from behind his back and handing her the most beautiful bundle of flowers she had ever seen in her entire life.

"Lilies," Ororo whispered. _White ones at that_.

"Uh yea. I thought that you might like 'em…" Logan said scratching his head. The weather goddess made him nervous. Maybe it was just because Scott, Jean, Marie, and Remy were standing in the room but who knew?

"Goddess Logan, I feel bad that I did not get you anything in return."

"That's okay Ro. I just wanted ta do somethin' nice for ya. You know, for a change," Logan replied.

Ororo walked past him and into the kitchen. The other stood with their mouths gaping and staring at the empty space that once contained Storm. "What are y'all lookin' at?" Logan asked, turning on his heels and going into the kitchen after Ororo.

She was busying herself trying to get a vase together big enough for the flowers.

"Two dozen of 'em," Logan said pulling up a seat at the kitchen table.

"So I've noticed. This was not necessary Logan. I do not want you to pity me just because there is no one to give me Valentine's Day gifts," Ororo said sternly.

"When are ya going to drop the goddess act?"

"What are you--"

"You know there are people in this house that give you gifts but I guess you're just too _busy_ to notice 'em since they're not jewelry or flowers," Logan said getting up from his seat and standing inches away from Ororo.

"I didn't mean…"

"I'm sure you didn't mean that. I think that you're just lookin' at this whole Valentine's Day the wrong way Ro."

Ororo looked down at the flower she held in her hand. She was acting a bit foolish now that she thought about it. "I…I guess I've been acting so stupid…"

"Nah," Logan said shrugging his shoulders. "Ya just needed someone ta point it out to ya that's all," he replied walking towards the stairs.

"Wait Logan!"

            He paused.

            A wicked grin grew on her face. One of her eyebrows went up and Logan smiled as he looked at the sexy, tempting goddess before him. "Are you sure that these flowers weren't for Jean?"

            "I guess you'll never know now will ya Ro?"

            "Hmmm…" she said watching as he walked out of the kitchen and up the staircase. "Even if…" she stopped herself and closed her eyes, smiling. "Thank you."


End file.
